Aniki
by Adakie
Summary: Fourth in my Ken-Centric series (which actually has a name now; Genjitsu Kanten). A bit of reflection on Kenken's past . . . *format fixed*


Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz or Ken. Darn. I'm not making any money off this. Double darn. Please do not sue me. Really. You wouldn't get much anyway unless you want some empty pocky boxes and a few old drawing journals. However, Amaru is my idea so if you wana use him in anything you have to ask me first. ^^

Notes and Dedication: Yet again, another pointless proseish Ken-centric series fic! *deadpan* Woho. Anyway, since I know nothing about Ken's family life I had to make up my own version. Please don't kill me. Dedicated to my big sister Danya and my suto big sister Anna/Blayse. ^-^

Review Responses: 

Victoria - Hi! Thank you for the complement. I wish I could go ahead and write a longer WK story, but for some reason I just can't start them (let alone finish). Actually, I've got some very long Outlaw Star fics I _should_ be working on. Hum, maybe I'll go do that when I finish this.

Actually, I did get the OVAs (along with the entire series ^-^V) and they are really great. I might do the next part of this series off of them. Ooh, the angst!!

Angel-chan - That could be cool! The only thing is . . . how would I start that . . . or find the time for it. Oh well, it's still something to write in the future. ^^

Soul Child - Really, no body else does review replies? Oh well, maybe I can be a trend setter. ^^ In the anime, Kenken's eye color changes to at least twelve different shades at different times (ranging from light blue or green to a rust shade of brown to extremely dark green). Anyway, enjoy the story. ^-^

Casey - Okay. *holds up copy of story* Here. ^^

Aniki

By: Adakie

Not many people know what life was like for me as a child. In all truth I don't really want them to. I prefer to keep that time of my life a secret as much as possible. You see, it wasn't a very happy time for me. Mom died when I was nine and dad was never there to begin with. Still, there were some things that made it all worth while: like my brother. 

His name was Amaru[*] and he practically raised me. He was always so happy and excited about life. To him, everything was a game. I looked up to him so much, heck I practically idolized him. Everywhere he went, I went too. He meant the world to me. 

He was eight years older than me[1]. I'm not exactly sure how that worked out, but I didn't question it at the time and now I guess I'll never know. He had the benefit of age and experience and, probably because he was so much older than me, he was more than willing to hang out with me when dad didn't want to. He taught me a lot about life. We would just sit on his bed talking, sometimes for hours, about everything and nothing. I miss those times now more than ever.

He's even a part of the reason I started playing soccer. He was always really athletic and he played just about every sport but the one he liked best was American football. Amaru wasn't a particularly big guy, but he was still absolutely amazing. I didn't think it was possible to tackle people twice your size, but I guess that's another thing he taught me. Of course I was only eight so I couldn't do that kind of thing yet and when I tried . . . well, let's just say it wasn't pretty. 

One day, after a particularly bad game left me bruised and bleeding, he set me down and told me that I needed to find another sport. That's when I joined the soccer team. He always supported me. He walked me to practices and was at every game. I was fourteen when I made it to the big leagues.[2] I remember he was so proud of me. 

It was hard to keep up with schoolwork. I just wanted to give up and play full time instead of going to classes in the mornings but he wouldn't let me. It was only through his encouragement that I got as far as I did with my education. We went on like that for about a year. He was working with some big company, I never understood exactly what he did, but somehow he was always there to pick me up from school or practice. Then he did something I'll never forgive; he died.

All things considered, it wasn't his fault. He was just crossing the street when a car swerved and ran him over. The driver wasn't trying to hit him or anything, Amaru didn't really have any enemies, but it was their fault. You see, the driver had been high at the time and thought it would be fun to go speeding through downtown Tokyo. It's him that I won't forgive.

I dropped out of school after that, I just couldn't seem to concentrate and no one was keeping me there anyway. It wasn't worth it anymore . . . nothing really was. I practiced all day every day. Soccer became my life. It was all I had left. 

I was chosen for the J-League a while later. I was happy about it and everything but for some reason all I could thing about was my aniki.[3] I thought about how he'd be proud of me. I thought about how he'd tell me to make the best of this opportunity. I thought about how much I missed him. Even now I still think about those things. 

I've had some bad luck in my life . . . in fact, that's just about all I seem to get. Still, I have found the guys. Being in Weiss may be my cures but it has given me the one thing I truly needed. Aya may be a proverbial snowman and Yohji really isn't around very much but at least they're there. And Omi . . . Omi's something special. He's like the little brother I never had. I guess it's my turn to be the big brother now. 

What would you say if you were here now Amaru? If you knew what had happened, what I'd lost, what I had become . . . I'm not sure I could take that. Aniki, if you're up there somewhere, listening to me now . . . I'm sorry.

~Owarii~

[*] - Amaru means to remain

[1] - Yes, it's possible for siblings to be eight years apart, my big sister and I are.

[2] - Actually, I have no idea how old he was. I just sort of counted back from the series and came up with 14.

[3] - Japanese for big brother. Side note - younger kids call their older siblings big brother or big sister but normally older kids just call their younger siblings by their names. Even though this isn't the case in Weiss sometimes . . . ^^

Okay, that was complete AU fiction with no basis from the manga or anime or even the OVA so don't take it as fact, okay? ^-^ Please be a responsible reader and review!!


End file.
